


Il Fato

by dfbytc



Series: Agiasma [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Demon AU, Demon Hakyeon, Implied Ending, Lovers parted by fate, M/M, Religious Themes, Seraph Taekwoon, angel au, dark themes, dialogue only, self-destructive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Of a Demon that loved a Seraph.Of a Seraph that could not betray God.





	Il Fato

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone piece.

„Holy! Holy! Holy!”

“Dearest Seraph! This doesn’t have to be our reality.”

“Holy! Holy! Holy! Yahweh is love! Yahweh is love! Yahweh is love! Come, demon, accept the truth!”

“Oh, dearest Seraph! You’ve been blinded by the light! Come, seek the truth in my arms!”

“Holy! Holy! Holy! Yahweh is love! Accept Yahweh’s cleansing love, see the light!”

“Oh, dearest Seraph! Blind, oh so blind! Yahweh does not provide any answer, for the answer will be spoken by my lips only. Yahweh is neither love nor light. Yahweh is a swamp of lies and the corpses of a million lifes.”

“Holy! Holy! Holy! Reach out and accept the light, leave back your nature and obtain your new one! Yahweh’s love is eternal and cathartic! Reach out and see the light!”

“Oh dearest Seraph! Your face, twisted in pain, for me? Blind, oh so blind, how are you not able to see? Yahweh is not love, oh, so would you trust me, beloved Seraph. Yahweh is unanswered questions and bitterness, salt-stains and the endless void.”

“Holy! Holy! Holy! Demon, venom drips from your lips, but Yahweh’s love is irrevocable! Reach out and renounce your nature! Yahweh will accept you into their realms and you will feel their love!”

“Oh, my beloved Seraph! This is not love, accept this as the lie, the truth is a different one. If my nature is my downfall, so be it. But hear the truth, the only way things are. Love, oh, Love. Love is the truth in my arms, love, love is the warmth of my words and the heat in my chest.”

“Holy! Holy! Holy! Demon, why do keep spitting venom and bile in vain? Yahweh is love! Love is Yahweh! Accept the light! Get baptised in their waters by my hand! There is only one truth, and the truth is Yahweh.”

“Beloved Seraph! Your face, oh, your face, I want to reach for it! If Yahweh is love and the only truth, why won’t they stop your tears, end your suffering? Yahweh is not love, accept the truth! Accept it for your sake and reach for me instead!”

“Holy! Holy! Holy!”

“Seraph, beloved, dearest Seraph! Each tear of yours is a dagger to my heart. Yahweh is not love, Yahweh is leading you on. Please, dearest one. Your halo is your chain, your halo is keeping you enslaved, reach for me instead! I will show you love, your cries will be even more beautiful than before!”

“Holy! Holy! H-Holy!”

“Beloved Seraph, dearest Seraph, your tears shatter my heart. Love, real love, is neither fear nor pain. Love a nest in my ribs, a place to rest your heart and mind.”

“Holy! H-Holy…! Holy…!”

“Dearest Seraph! Don’t cry, oh, for my sake don’t cry, but for your own. Love is anything but Yahweh. Love, oh, I can show you love. Love, just let me show you, is my hands on your loins, oh, honey dripping from between your thighs, and me, oh, what I would give, picking it up with my tongue.”

“Holy… H-Holy…”

“Dearest, beloved, Seraph, I can show you love, at my fingers’ end lies the truth. Love is here, with me. Love is here, with me, oh dearest, don’t shed more tears, I cannot bear to watch. Reach for me, and see the truth, let me show you the truth.”

“H-Holy! Holy! H-Holy…! Demon, oh, dearest- So should it be then! Begone, for you reject the love and light! Love is only in their might, for you are trying to feed me lies.”

“Dearest, how to endure this pain? How can Yahweh be love? How can Yahweh be love, if this is your fate and mine alike? Your tears, I want to dry them with my hair, oh, would you reach for me instead…! I would show you love, real love, distilled from my heart, my gift to you. ”

“Begone, demon, begone! To where you come from! For you don’t want to see the light! Love is cascading from the heavens, seeping into my bones! Tears are proof! Yahweh is love! My tears are proof.”

“Dearest, oh, would you hear yourself! Love is anything but that! Take off your halo! Take off your halo and reach for me! I beg you! I beg you!”

“Holy! Holy! Holy! Begone, for only Yahweh is love! Bile and venom! Bile and venom!”

“Dearest one, oh, you reject me? Eons of existence in dust and dirt, in search for you and only you! This is my fate? Blind, oh so blind! Reach for me, I beg you! I beg you! I am speaking the truth! Come into my arms and see for yourself! Love, oh, what a pretty little thing! I am speaking the truth! Oh, so would you reach out to me, I beg you!”

“Begone!”

“Your tears, let me dry them with my hair! Reach out to me, oh, how I want to reach you too.”

“Begone!”

“Please, I beg you! Let me show you, would you only take my hand, and I would take yours.”

“Bile and Venom!”

“Take off your halo!”

“Bile and Venom!”

“Oh, why don’t you believe me! Fate is cruel, is it in my nature?”

“Bile and Venom!”

“If this is my fate, oh, dearest one, so would you take off your halo, and put it around my neck? This lonely thing, do it for me, if you reject me, do this one thing for me, and I will catch your tears with my hair and never speak again.”

“B-Bile! Bile and V-Venom!”

“Oh, how beautiful, dearest one, how beautiful, so beautiful. Your tears, they hurt me, but with every single drop a new star is born. Put your halo around my neck. This noose, my last request, and I shall never speak again. Oh, don’t cry, dearest one. For your chains chain me too, and I have never been closer to you.”

“Venom, in my heart… There is only Bile and Venom.”

“Dearest one, don’t cry, and put it around my neck, but my neck only; for you have to carry on and spread the word of love.”

“Kyrie, eleison.”

“Dearest, the halo, so close, oh, how long I have waited. Your chains are my chains now, wrapped around my neck.”

“Kyrie, eleison.”

“My tears, I cannot stop them, now that my heart will be no more. But please, dearest one, I beg you, I beg you, reach out to me in my last moment, will you promise?”

“Kyrie, eleison.”

“Don’t cry, dearest one, for it is fate and my nature.”

„Kyrie, eleison…”

“I am yours.”

“Kyrie eleison.”

„I am yours.”

“Kyrie eleison.”

“I am yours.”

„Kyrie…

Kyrie…“


End file.
